


Tiny hands

by Willow456



Category: Tiny hands - Fandom
Genre: F/M, I need help, Plastic, Smut, Steamy, Werid, everything else is Normal but the characters have tiny hands on their fingers, oooh so many hands, tiny hands, you know the plastic ones u can buy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:01:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27230008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willow456/pseuds/Willow456
Summary: Basically it’s just a heterosexual smut scene but the characters have those retractable tiny hands on their fingersYea I know but if u want to know what they are google “tiny plastic hands”
Relationships: heterosexual - Relationship, sadly - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	Tiny hands

Hands. So many of them caressing my supple skin as the room gets hot and sweaty I hear the clickity clack of hardened plastic as he rubbed his tiny hands together. Making sure the made in China fingers were warm before they slapped the inner of my thighs.   
When I asked “what those hands do” I was certainly not disappointed when he slipped ten tiny hands onto his fingers.   
This man really knows how to keep it fresh - he was clearly well experienced with his hands. Although I started to worry as a plastic palm slid over my lips making my core tremble.  
So many hands I didn’t know if I could take them all...I braced my self for tiny hands to touch me and when they did it was electric - it felt perfect. The plastic hitting just right, it reminded me of my many nights alone - although these didn’t vibrate. My only problem. Sweet whimpers left my lips as his other hands grappled other parts of my body. I was conscious about it but the way the tiny fingers caressed me made it melt down just like how the plastic hands were made.   
My mind was blank and all I could think about was purchasing a set of my own plastic hands for future usage. Wow it was amazing. 

So yes I would highly recommend this product 5 out of 5  
Debbie,31 - Amazon prime member


End file.
